


A Fortunate Meeting at Stark's Park

by Askafroa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Blushing Steve Rogers, Centaur Steve Rogers, Centaurs, Digital Art, Digital Painting, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Regency Romance, carriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/pseuds/Askafroa
Summary: Steve has groomed himself the entire morning to meet Mr Stark and finally ask him to marry him. Will Mr Stark accept his proposal ?Digital drawing for the Small Steve Appreciation Bingo organized on POTS Discord. Fill : Centaurs + set in Regency Era.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 57
Kudos: 192
Collections: Dreamwind's Favorite MCU/Marvel Fics, POTS (18+) Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo





	A Fortunate Meeting at Stark's Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BladeoftheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/gifts).



> I dedicate this drawing to Blade of the Nebula and her fantastic fics which feature a massive love for centaurs UwU <3 Please take a look at them, they're both amazing :D  
> Chiron's classroom : https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230128  
> A Gentleman's Guide to Centaurs : https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249815/chapters/47993542
> 
> Once again, this fanart belongs to me. Please don't repost it elsewhere without my authorization :3 To see more fanarts, you can follow me on Twitter : @KappaMairi

Fill for the POTS Discord event Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo : Centaurs 

Steve finally reaches Mr Stark's barouche. The small centaur stands proudly - his red cheeks betraying how flustered he is - and asks Mr Stark if he would grant him the honour to become his husband. Overwhelmed, Mr Stark cups his face in his hands and kisses him passionately UwU <3 

This drawing was inspired by a gorgeous illustration made by the artist Georges Léonnec which you can find here : [link](https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/496733033905831565/?nic_v1=1aHjrbJ%2FZnGnty%2FgGjfWMcn9GPFi2q%2Fmt4M6BL2OdEMVMPKog3zx5FGHA3z%2B8K01VV)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this will inspire people to write more about Centaurs :D <3


End file.
